


seriously?

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the teen wolf femslash bingo. </p>
<p>'Erica’s mouth twitches slightly. “Malia, can you explain to me why my bras are currently decorating the bedroom floor?”</p>
<p>“Um.”</p>
<p>“What were you even doing?”</p>
<p>“Um.”'</p>
            </blockquote>





	seriously?

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/tagged/teen wolf femslash bingo

Malia can admit that this maybe isn’t her finest moment.

Her fingertips brush satin and lace and she picks up the tiny black panties, interest piqued, before shaking her head and pushing them aside to carry on rooting through her girlfriend’s underwear drawer.

It’s not like she’s necessarily doing anything _wrong_. Erica wouldn’t care about Malia looking through her drawers. They’ve been living together for three years now; they share everything, from disgusting morning breath to saliva to bathwater when Erica uses up all the hot water _again_. 

The thing is, Erica’s been acting weird over the past few weeks. Weirder than usual. She’s been _quiet_ and secretive, and it worries Malia. She knows Erica isn’t cheating. Even ignoring the fact that she’d know if she was because of her senses, plus Erica’s a terrible liar even without her heartbeat, Malia trusts her. She knows Erica loves her and would never betray her like that.

So she’d come to the next logical conclusion. Erica’s been planning something big. And since it’s the middle of July and there’s no birthday or anniversary coming up, it can’t be a party or a gift. So, naturally, Malia decides that Erica’s planning to propose.

Which is why Malia’s searching through the drawers, tearing through them like a hurricane, because if she can find evidence – a ring box – then she knows that she’s right and she can put Erica out of her misery. She doesn’t like seeing Erica so withdrawn. 

_Creak_.

Malia goes still, slowly looking down at the chest of drawers, her hands still clasped around the handles on the third drawer; she’d pulled too roughly and before she can even try to fix it, the whole thing _collapses_ , wood breaking as it hits the floor, clothes spilling over the carpet.

Malia looks down at the mess, swallowing. “Well,” she says softly, taking in the contents. “No ring.”

The front door slams and Malia’s heart leaps into her throat. Oh _hell_ , how is she even going to try and explain this one? Erica’s either going to be furious, or she’s going to laugh in Malia’s face; either way, the coyote’s heart sinks as she hears Erica’s footsteps get closer.

“Babe?” The door opens and Erica just – stops.

Malia watches the blonde’s gaze sweep over the mess on the floor, taking in the broken chest of drawers and spilled clothes, before brown eyes lock on Malia’s. The coyote quickly holds her hands up.

“It wasn’t me.”

Erica’s mouth twitches slightly. “Malia, can you explain to me why my bras are currently decorating the bedroom floor?”

“Um.”

“What were you even _doing_?”

“ _Um_.”

Erica’s expression softens and she steps closer. “Malia?”

She sighs, folding her arms defensively. “Okay, this is not my fault, I’m just going to throw that out there. You’ve been so secretive lately.”

“I know, baby, and I’m sorry,” Erica starts, voice soft.

“So I thought I’d look for the ring.”

“...the ring?”

“ _Yes_ , Erica, the engagement ring. Because why else have you been acting so weird?”

Erica’s mouth twitches again and, yep, she’s definitely _this_ close to laughing, but she holds it back when she sees Malia’s scowl.

“So let me get this straight. You waited until I went out and broke into my underwear drawer...to look for an engagement ring.”

Malia jerks her chin up defiantly. “Yes.” She feels like such an idiot. She’d jumped to the most ridiculous explanation for Erica’s behaviour and now Erica’s laughing at her. Her cheeks flush, but she doesn’t break gazes with Erica, trying to stay defensive before the embarrassment can really hit her.

Erica doesn’t look away, either, as she slowly reaches out to the bookcase, hand wriggling behind the thick stack of Erica’s math textbooks that Malia refuses to even go near because _seriously, who willingly majors in math_?

There’s a small black box in Erica’s hand.

All of Malia’s breath leaves her in one sharp exhale. “Oh.”

“My underwear drawer?” Erica drawls, closing the distance between them. “Seriously?”

“The bookcase was my second guess,” Malia defends.

The blonde just smirks, shaking her head as she drops gracefully to one knee, and _oh_. Malia’s heart is pounding in her chest. She’d been _right_ , which in itself is a victory, but Erica’s _proposing_ and that’s a million times more amazing. Happiness chokes her up for a second.

“Malia Tate,” Erica says, opening the box, “You complete and utter _weirdo_ -.”

“Hey!”

Erica looks over at the mess on the floor and Malia follows her gaze, pausing.

“Yeah, okay,” she sighs, “Fair point.”

The wolf grins and looks back up at her. “Will you marry me?”

Malia’s quiet for a second, just gazing down at her girlfriend. She hasn’t even looked at the ring yet, she doesn’t care, she just can’t believe how lucky she is. She blinks several times, refusing to let tears overwhelm her. She’s just so... _happy_.

“Depends,” she says softly. She holds up the pair of skimpy black panties. “Will you wear these on our wedding night?”

Erica’s smile is fierce, but her gaze is warm. “Deal.”

Malia tugs her to her feet. “Deal,” she agrees, kissing her, quick and hard, “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Erica gives this little triumphant rumble and kisses her again as she slides the ring onto Malia’s finger. It feels nice, this weight there; she’s Erica’s, and Erica’s hers, and they’re going to get married. 

Erica presses kisses from her mouth to her ear and says, softly, “You’re going to clean up the mess, though.”

_Yeah_ , Malia thinks with a happy little sigh, _that’s fair_.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
